


Destiel one shot

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, human!Cas, no 4th wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 3 AM I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel one shot

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and yanked him back as a car went barreling past them.  
"Woah" Cas gasped, slightly out of breath, "you saved my life!"  
"Yeah," Dean muttered, heart pounding, "I guess I did."  
He was still gripping on Cas's forearm with an iron grip, slightly terrified of what had almost happened.

Cas suddenly let out a small laugh.  
"Imagine if I had gotten hit" he mused, "it could have turned into a cliché fanfiction."  
"You read fanfiction?" You could hear the amusement seeping into Dean's voice.  
"Huh? No way- I mean, I heard about it from, um... You know what? Fine. I do read it." Cas rambled out, going from horrified to flustered to miserable in one breath.  
"Dude, it's chill, I read it too."  
"Oh, thank god."


End file.
